Miraculous College Adventures
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: All of the characters are now in College during this story. Alya and Nino have a small fight that then turns into a big fight. The Main couple in this story is obviously Alya and Nino however there are mentions of Mylène and Ivan, Adrien and Marinette, Alix and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien was helping Marinette put the finishing touches on purple and silver hat when the two of them heard a shout from Adrien and Nino's dorm.

"Forget it Nino that's disgusting!"

The next minute Marinette and Adrien had their ears pressed up against the door trying to eavesdrop on what Nino was saying.

Nino raised his voice slightly and the two eavesdroppers heard him snap at Alya. Something along the lines of it not being a big deal. Marinette cringed as Alya yelled something else at Nino.

"This is weird, They never fight," Adrien whispered. Marinette nodded. Alya and Nino did fight occasionally but it rarely lasts more than a few seconds and usually ended with Nino apologizing.

"Well not like this anyway" He corrected as the fight continued in the room next door.

Then they heard the door to Nino's apartment swing open and slam shut. The two eavesdroppers quickly ran to the couch where they had been sitting a moment before and attempted to look like they hadn't been listening to the whole fight.

A few seconds later Alya swung the door to the dorm open so hard it slammed into the wall. She would have made a dent in the wall if there hadn't already been one there.

"You!" Alya said pointing to Adrien "I don't know how you deal with him, he's impossible!" Adrien considered saying something about how he normally didn't need to because he was constantly getting kicked out of his dorm by the two of them but he decided now was not the best time to test Alya.

"Did something happen Alya?" Marinette asked knowing full well something had happened just not what had actually happened.

"No, nothing happened everything's great." She snapped storming off to the bedroom she and Marinette shared slamming the door to that room as well.

"I'm going to head home for the night," Adrien said kissing Marinette on the cheek. With those two mad at each other, he could actually sleep in his own bed tonight. "I'll see you later."

Marinette nodded as she helped him gather up his things. "I'll text you an update on Alya tomorrow morning so you two can be prepared." Alya was like a sister to Marinette and most of the time she was great but when she got Angry you didn't want to be within five meters of her.

When Adrien got back to his dorm about ten seconds later he found Nino sitting on the floor of their dorm room angrily texting someone. He was pretty sure it wasn't Alya based on what he had heard earlier.

"Who are you texting?" He asked setting down his back on their little table and sitting in the chair next to it.

"Chloe." Nino snapped and Adrien wanted to laugh. There was no way Nino would ever willingly text Chloe he couldn't stand her. That was fine though if Nino didn't want to tell him who he was texting that was none of his business.

" So, Did something happen between you and Alya?" Adrien asked. "She seemed pretty upset just then."

"No, Nothing happened Alya was just overreacting," Nino yelled more to the wall than to him which earned him a loud bang from the other side of the wall courtesy of Alya. The two of them sounded alike even when they were fighting.

A/N

Disclaimer I own nothing related to The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

I hope you like the first chapter of this story and I will post the next chapter soon. Thank you for reading this story and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was cautiously watching Alya out of the corner of her eye as she made some cereal in the little corner of their dorm room that they had deemed the kitchen because it had a sink and a microwave in it. She knew she should just ask Alya if she was alright but after the outburst last night, she didn't want to risk her wrath again.

Alya sat down on the couch and looked up from her bowl of cereal in time to catch Marinette staring at her. "What's wrong girl?" Alya asked. Marinette must have seemed more nervous than she realized.

"N-n-n-nothing." She stuttered. "Are you still upset?" She decided to go with the direct approach after all.

"No, I just overreacted. I'll go apologize to Nino when I see him at lunch today."

Marinette let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That's good. The four of us are still going out to dinner then?" Alya nodded.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get something to eat?" Alya asked noticing the lack of food Marinette had with her.

"Yeah, I was just about to do that" Marinette said picking up a bowl from their kitchen then dropping it on the floor a second later. She had meant to text Adrien this morning but her phone was dead so she decided to just text him later. After all what difference would it make if she texted him now or at lunchtime.

* * *

Alya was already running so late that she had chosen to buy her lunch from a store on her way late to the filming session Nino had planned for the afternoon. His project wasn't big or important by any means but Nino had insisted that there was no one better for the project than his beautiful babe. So she had agreed to help him with it.

So, When Alya finally got to where they were supposed to meet she was more than a little surprised to find that Nino had already started to film. She couldn't see who he was filming with thought.

"Nino Lahiffe!" Alya shouted causing him to jump. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded stomping the rest of the way over to him.

"Uh filming." He answered in that same irritating voice he always used when she was mad at him.

"I can see that! What happened to 'oh I only want to film you, babe?" She demanded.

" Well I didn't know if you were still upset with me and I needed to get the project done or my teacher will fail me." Nino retorted putting his camera back into his bag.

Alya opened her mouth however before she could say anything she was interrupted by the girl who had replaced her. Alya tore her eyes away from Nino long enough to get a good look at Her replacement and was shocked to realize she already knew her. Although she really shouldn't have been they had been together since high school she knew most people Nino knew.

"Are we done now, Nino? My legs hurt and it's so hot out here I'm starting to get sweaty." The whiny blonde haired blued eyed replacement asked. Alya went from angry to absolutely livid.

"You replaced me with Chloe." She whispered purposefully in a voice Alya knew was to quiet for Nino to hear.

"What?" Nino snapped leaning in closer so he could hear.

"You replaced me with Chloe!" Alya screamed putting as much emphasis on Chloe as she could.

Nino held up his hands to try and calm her down. "Chill babe there's still an hour before the lighting will start to change. I can just redo do the filming with you and we can forget this ever happened. Alright?" He reached out the hand closest to Alya to place on her shoulder her she jumped back out of the way at the last second.

"No, forget it. You wanted Chloe well now you got her." Then just for good measure she took the lunch she had in her hand and threw it at Nino before storming off leaving him covered in bits of rice and chicken.

* * *

Alya didn't even know why she did it. She was just so angry. No angry didn't even cover it she was furious at Nino or maybe she was angry at herself for getting so jealous over nothing. She waved at Max and Kim and they waved back to her as they sat down a few chairs down from her at the same table.

Alya tried to return to studying but it wasn't working. Her head was full of thoughts about Nino and his stupid camera that had taken stupid videos of Chloe. Finally giving up on studying she slammed her book shut and laid her head down using the book as a pillow. She hadn't planned on studying tonight anyway, she had planned to go get ice cream with Nino and their friends but that was not happening now.

She was so furious and jealous and she wanted Nino to feel just as bad as she felt. No, she wanted him to feel worse than she did.

"You should just ask her out." She heard Max telling Kim. Kim laughed in response to the suggestion.

"Yeah right, have you forgotten what happened every other time I asked out a girl max?"

"This isn't Chloe," Max argued. "She would humiliate you like that."

Then it hit her the perfect way to get back at Nino for replacing her. Slowly she jumped from seat to seat until she was in the chair next to Kim. She placed her arm on Kim's shoulder in the same way that an older sister would. Kim would work perfectly for her plan.

"Allow me to offer a suggestion, Kim." She said. "Do you mind giving us a minute alone max?" Alya asked motioning to another area of the library indicating that he should go. She knew if Max stayed he would somehow find a way to talk Kim out of her plan.

"What kind of suggestion Alya?" Kim asked once Max had finally left.

"Make her jealous Kim." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How would I do that? I've been trying for years to impress her. I mean even before I really liked her I was trying to impress her and she just ignores me. " He said exasperatedly.

"Pretend to date someone else," Alya said acting as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. However, in reality, she doubted anyone would really start dating someone out of jealousy given how awful she felt at the moment.

"Who would be willing to fake date me just to make some other girl jealous?" Kim demanded and Alya rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow night Kim?" She asked.

"Nothing," Kim said clearly not catching on.

"No" Alya scolded "You coming over to my dorm tonight to hang out" She corrected him. Kim's eyes widen as he finally caught on.

"Alright, I'll see you at seven then?" He asked and Alya nodded in agreement.

She felt a little bad about tricking Kim into helping her but maybe when she had calmed down a bit she would actually try to help Kim with his unrequited love.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Please leave a review and thank you for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim knocked on Alya's door exactly at seven o'clock. That probably shouldn't have surprised her Kim gloated about his ability to always be the best so of course, showing up any other time than exactly when they had agreed to meet would be an insult to his reputation. Nino, on the other hand, would have been considered early if he was only running ten minutes late.

"Come in," Alya shouted as she wiped down the windows in her apartment. She had meant to finish cleaning before Kim showed up but she was still on Nino time so she had assumed she had at least another twenty minutes. Kim walked through the door and stood awkwardly on their doormat. "Go ahead and sit down." She said motioning to the old blue couch in their dorm. He did.

"So, what do we do on a fake date?" Kim asked as he shifted around on the couch like he was trying to find a spot that wasn't as lumpy as the others.

"Well, first I text Marinette and tell her I have to cancel our plans tonight. Then we let Marinette do all of the work," Alya said tossing her cleaning cloth on the floor and pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket.

* * *

"Is Alya coming or not?" Adrien asked. They only had twenty minutes until the movie started and still hadn't bought their tickets.

"Uh hold on I'll text her," Marinette said. However, when she opened her phone she saw that she already had a text from Alya.

 **Message from Alya:**

 **Sorry girl I have to cancel. I'm going to hang out with Kim at our place. See you later :)**

"Uh, she's not coming. I think she has a date with Kim." Marinette said without thinking. Nino's eyes narrowed and she could see His entire body tense up.

"What?" Nino demanded.

"I uhm I mean I probably not actually a date she just um she said..." Marinette stuttered looking from Adrien to Juleka to Myl _ène_ and even Ivan anyone who might be able to save her for help. No one did.

"Let me see." Nino snapped holding out his hand for Marinette's phone. She gave it to him.

"Well, I'll go get the tickets," Rose said completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere around her. "It's just the seven of us without Alya, right?"

"Six." Nino corrected tossing Marinette her phone back. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

" But you were the one who convinced us to go. You have to come!" Mylène protested.

"Yeah, what good is sitting at home going to do you anyway," Adrien asked grabbing Nino's shoulder. He shook Adrien's hand off his shoulder.

"I said no." He snapped. Then he stormed off down the street to buy some bubbles. he always loved blowing bubbles especially when he was angry it made him feel better and if that didn't work he could always pour the bubbles mixture into Alya's shoes. He knew it was a childish thing to do but so was canceling plans you had with your boyfriend to go on a date with someone else.

* * *

Alya and Kim had already decided that they had nothing in common. So, they had decided to just sit on the couch in awkward silence for a few hours.

"So, who are you trying to make jealous anyway?" Alya asked.

"Alix," Kim answered. "We are doing the same major so we had a lot of the same classes and she's really cool you know."

Alya nodded. "I thought you had a crush on Chloe though." She asked and Kim made a disgusted face at the mention of his former crush.

"Yeah in high school, then In college I finally woke up and realized how awful she was to me and everyone and I didn't want that anymore." Alya couldn't believe this was the same Kim she had known all through high school. "What about you? Did something happen between you and Nino?" He asked.

Alya wrapped her arms around her chest leaning back against the couch. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Sure." Kim nodded.

"He cheated on me with Chloe," Alya said not even really sure what made her say it. "I mean I think he did I'm not sure if it would technically be considered cheating but it felt like it." She wasn't even looking at Kim so she was surprised when she felt Kim wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered leaning his head on hers.

* * *

Nino couldn't get comfortable. He had gone straight to bed as soon as he had gotten home but he was too annoyed to sleep. The bubbles hadn't helped in the slightest. First, he had stewed in silence for a while, then he had kicked all the blankets off the bed, then he pulled up the sheets because he was too cold without Alya there to cuddle with and now he was back to stewing in anger some more.

Finally, Nino decided he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know. Nino sat up in his bed and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket.

 **Message Sent:**

 **Did you kiss him?**

 **Message from Alya:**

 **Did you kiss Chloe?**

Fine. He thought. If Alya wanted to play that stupid answering with a question game he could play the game too. In fact, he could play it better than her.

 **Message Sent:**

 **Why do you care? Aren't you too busy with Kim?**

 **Message from Alya:**

 **Why do you care if I kissed Kim?**

 **Message Sent:**

 **Because I'm your boyfriend!**

Alright so maybe he wasn't as good at playing the game as Alya was.

 **Message from Alya:**

 **I can't deal with this right now, Nino.**

 **Message Sent:**

 **You don't get to just leave the conversation when you know I'm right.**

 **You know what go ahead and ignore me but deep down you know this is your fault!**

Then in a not very Nino like thing to do he threw his phone across the room. He heard a crack as it smashed against the wall of his bedroom. He would probably feel bad about it in the morning but at the moment it felt good to finally not have a constant connection to Alya.

A/N

Disclaimer I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug swung down from the build the four superheroes had been standing on only a few moments before, saving a child from the clutches of a flying pig as she went. A high school student calling himself The Charmer had unleashed a hoard of flying pigs into the streets of Paris.

"Where's the akuma." Ladybug yelled to the others as they followed her down to the street below.

"I don't know! Do we have any ideas how he was Akumatized?" Cat Noir yelled back.

"None at all." Rena Rouge shouted then ducked as a flying pig swooped over her head.

"Maybe his girlfriend stood him up to go on a date with another guy." Jade Turtle snapped landing right never to Alya and giving her a very condescending look. That wasn't a real suggestion as to how Hawkmoth's most recent victim had gotten akumatized and they all knew it.

"Or maybe his boyfriend replaced him with some bratty rich girl." Rena countered. Of course, she would never let Nino get away with a comment like that in costume or out of costume.

"Are you really doing this now?" Chat Noir demanded but he didn't get a response. The two heroes were too busy glaring are each other to notice anything around them. Ladybug was currently the only one focused on the Charmer terrorizing Paris.

Suddenly the two of them were knocked to the ground by Ladybug as a flying pig swooped right over where their heads had been a few seconds before.

"Enough." Ladybug snapped. "Cat Noir don't let him escape." She said ushering him down the road "You two..." Ladybug said pointing towards the other two here who were still on the ground after being knocked down a few moments before. "Until you two can get along again your banned from superheroing."

"You can't do that!" Rena Rouge and Jade Turtle protested at the same time.

"I just did." Ladybug said. "And if I see either of you again before this thing is resolved I'm taking your miraculouses and throwing them in the river. Now go home!" She snapped running off without them.

"Wow." Cat Noir said once Ladybug had caught up to him. "It's been a while since I've seen your dark side bugaboo."

" You're telling me you're not sick of the arguing between those two. " Ladybug demanded. Cat Noir shook his head in denial.

" Al, I mean Rena has been borrowing my clothes all week because she refuses to go over to your apartment and get hers. Anytime I try to suggest that she goes over to you know who's apartment and talk to him she shuts me out. I'm sick of it."

"You're telling me. Jade turtle has been waking me up at like six every morning when he leaves so that he won't have to risk running into Rena on his way to class. I need my sleep Mar... My lady."

Then Ladybug stumbled in a way more reminiscent of Marinette than Ladybug. "I was going to stay at my parents' house this weekend to get away from Al...Rena for a bit. If you don't mind sleeping on the couch you're free to join me."

"Sure" Cat Noir nodded.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. I hope you like this chapter even though it's really short don't worry though the next chapter is longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alya moaned as her phone went off again for the fortieth time in the past half hour. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She knew exactly why her phone was going off so much. Nino had finished the video he was working on and posted it on their blog.

Sure enough, when she checked her phone the first notification was a confirmation that a video had been posted to the DJ-Wifi Blog followed by at least seventy notifications of comments being posted to the video.

Alya refused to check the video. She didn't want to see that awful video and she definitely didn't want to see Chloe in their video. At least that's what she told her self as she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and made her breakfast.

However, by the time she finally sat down on the lumpy couch to eat her cereal her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She needed to know how he had gotten so many comments on one video. The video had gotten about fifty comments already compared to the typical twenty or so their videos normally got.

Alya turned on her phone and tapped the first notification taking her directly to the blog. Ignoring the video, she went straight to the comment section of the newest video. The first few comments were normal enough.

 **Oh my gosh this video is so awesome.**

Alya doubted that.

 **I love it!**

 **Please make more.**

She really wished he wouldn't.

Then the comments started to get a bit more unusual.

 **Where's Alya?**

 **What happened to Alya?**

 **Definitely not a fan of this new girl.**

Very few people were.

 **I thought you said Alya was going to be in this video.**

There were almost twenty comments just asking about her. Alya was surprised these many people even knew who she was.

Then she got to the most recent comments and they were the worst ones.

 **I think they broke up**

 **Did you guys break up? Alya call me!**

That one was from her sister.

 **Did they actually break up?**

 **No, they can't break up!**

She needed to set them straight if only to stop all the comments about them breaking up.

 **No, we didn't break up. Nino was just being a jerk and replaced me with some girl we knew from high school or the video. Pretty lame move huh? - A**

Ten minutes later just as she was getting ready to leave for class her phone started going crazy with notifications again. One particular comment stood out amongst the others. It had been posted by DJ-Wifi which could have only been Nino.

 **Not as lame as ditching your friends and boyfriend to go on a date. - N**

Alya scrolled down through all the comments looking for anymore written by Nino but instead only found more comments claiming that they were going to break up if they hadn't already.

She hated those comments and she wanted to deny that they were even considering breaking up but the truth was she didn't know if they were going to break up. Maybe they already had and she just hadn't realized. She had never broken up with anyone before. Nino was or had been her only boyfriend they had gotten together in high school and been together ever since.

"So, uh what's going on with Nino and Alya?" Ivan asked. Setting down their pizza on the coffee table in his and Mylène's apartment.

"Uhm I'm not sure they had a fight about something, then something happened with Chloe and you guys know what happened last night," Adrien said taking two pieces of pizza and handing one to Marinette.

"No, I meant what was going on with their blog," Ivan said. Marinette looked at Ivan like he had just grown another head.

"What do you mean? What's going on with their blog?" She asked.

"You mean you didn't see what they posted?" Mylène asked opening up her phone and handing it to Marinette. She really hadn't seen their blog and she didn't think Adrien had either. They didn't read their friend's blog. You didn't need to read someone's blog when you spent most of the day with them.

Marinette jaw dropped when she saw what One of them had posted on their blog.

"What is it?" Adrien asked leaning over a very shocked Marinette's shoulder. She held up the phone so Adrien could see the poll they had posted.

The Poll was asking people to chose whose side of the fight between Nino and Alya they were on complete with all the details about the fight if not slightly skewed but anger. Alya currently had forty-six votes on her side and Nino had seventy-two votes on his side.

She couldn't believe they had posted something like that she knew they generally had an unspoken rule about keeping personal things private and this fight seemed like a very personal thing to her.

"Where's the option for you're both at fault and need to make up so your roommates can get the lives back," Adrien asked.

Are you two alright?" Mylène asked. "You seem a little upset."

"You would be too if you had to listen to their fighting all day and night," Marinette complained she was now really looking forward to the weekend at her parents' house.

"Well, I could try and help I guess," Mylène said. "I could at least get them to talk to each other again but I can't promise that I can get them to stop fighting."

That could work Adrien thought. Mylène and Ivan had been together even longer than Alya and Nino but they had had their fair share of fights and were experts at resolving them by now "Why not it can't get any worse." He said.

"Thanks, Mylène," Marinette said pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, first we need to get them into the same room, They cant resolve their problems by only talking through their blog. " Mylène said and Ivan nodded placing his hand on Mylènes shoulder.

"No problem," Adrien said. "Come to my dorm room this Sunday.

A/N

Disclaimer I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino was messing around with the settings on his camera when there was a knock on the door to his apartment. He was sure it was Alya he knew she would have to come by and get her stuff at some point. he was just surprised she had lasted this long. Nino suspected Marinette had something to do with it.

"Nino are you home?" A voice that did not belong to Alya asked." I'm coming in please don't be in your underwear." The voice said and a moment later the door swung open. Etta was standing in his doorway with her school bag.

"Hey shortie what's up?" Nino asked placing his camera in its bag.

"You promised you would help me with my project for school." Nino had completely forgotten he had offered to help Etta when he was over at Alya's parents' house for supper a couple weeks ago.

"Oh, right do you want to work on it now?" He asked and Etta nodded. She ran over to him and sat on the floor next to him. He and Adrien didn't have a couch it would have taken up too much space that he used for filming.

Etta started searching through her bag then stopped she didn't have her project with her. The project wasn't even the reason she had come over here in the first place.

"What's the matter, Etta. Did you lose it?" Nino asked looking at the books she had pulled out of her bag.

"Yes, I mean no, um what I mean is do you hate me too?"

"What?" Nino asked.

Etta was staring at the ground twisting her hair around her fingers. "I mean you hate Alya now and I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me as well."

"I don't hate Alya." He protested wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "or you." He added. "Alya is just being..."

"Difficult?" Etta suggested.

"Yes!" Nino nodded. "It's like she... What I mean is..." He didn't even know what he felt how was he supposed to explain it to a thirteen-year-old kid. Nino took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I know that feeling. I lived with her most of my life." Etta said then she paused for a moment. "Have you considered just apologizing to her?"

"Of course, I have but I've just been too angry to get the words out I guess and every time I finally calm down enough to try and talk to her she does something to set me off again," Nino said laying down on the floor. Etta was staring down at him like she was trying to read his mind and find out what he was really thinking.

Honestly, he was extremely tired of all the fighting and he really wished he could just apologize but some part of him either his pride or Alya's stubbornness just wouldn't let him. However, he wasn't about to dump all of this Alya's little sister.

"You don't need to worry about that Shortie. Now come on I'll walk you home." Nino said helping Etta put away all the books she had pulled out of her bag.

"Do you want to go get Ella and buy some Ice cream?"

* * *

Alya turned over in her bed for the sixth time that night trying to get comfortable. However, that was almost impossible to do in her current state. Alya really hated to admit it but she missed Nino. The bed despite only being meant for one person was too big and cold without him there to cuddle with.

She wasn't even mad at him anymore. Well, at least not as mad as she had been a few days ago but she knew Nino was still pretty angry with her. He hadn't even answered her last couple of texts which he had never done before no matter how angry he had been.

She was just completely sick of the fighting. It was ruining everything and she didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. Marinette had gone back home for the weekend with Adrien to spend some time with her parents and get away from the fighting. Alya envied her she wished she could get away from all the fighting too but it just seemed to follow her where ever she went. Even her sisters had told her they were siding with Nino because he had bought them ice cream!

However, the worst part of the whole fight had been the night before when she had woken up from a nightmare then momentarily forgetting Nino wasn't there she had reached out to try and find him in the dark. Luckily Marinette had still been asleep at the time otherwise she would have told Adrien and then Adrien would have told Nino and that was the last thing she needed or wanted.

A/N

Disclaimer I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading.


End file.
